Sacrificio
by EvilGween
Summary: SwanQueen. Regina obliga a Emma y a Henry a que dejan el pueblo, olvidan sus vidas y todo por su propia seguridad (aunque ellos no lo sepan) Un año más tarde Zelena motiva a su hermana a que vayan en busca de su familia. ¿Emma recordara a su amor verdadero?
1. Chapter 1

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es 100% mía y la publico sin fin de lucro.**

Esa noche Regina estaba sumamente triste, Daniel, Graham, Robín y ahora Emma, a todos los había perdido ¿Por qué? Esa era una pregunta que aún no podía responder, su cabeza le decía que era enteramente su culpa, pero su corazón, su corazón le aseguraba que ella no era el problema.

-Yo la cague con Emma- Murmuro terminando de golpe su tercera copa.

Se sirvió nuevamente de aquel licor ámbar y bebió mientras trataba de convencerse que a ella nunca nadie la podría amar.

-¿Todo bien hermana?-Pregunto Zelena entrando al estudio de la alcaldesa- Por mucho que me divierta la idea de verte con resaca mañana, me temo querida que voy a tener que quitarte esta botella.

Las mujeres Mills habían decidido vivir juntas en la mansión, después de todo eran familia y de alguna manera tenían que recuperar todos esos años perdidos, además la compañía que se hacían les venía bien a ambas.

-¿Es por la salvadora?- Pregunto la mayor.

-No- Respondió la morena con decisión- Sé que hice lo correcto con ella y con Henry, aquí en Storybrook nunca estarán a salvo.

-Pero los podíamos haber protegido, tienen a un pueblo mágico de su lado, ninguna profecía podría con todos nosotros.

Regina miro al frente y empezó a revivir en su mente aquel día en el que un extraño pergamino llego hasta su oficina.

*Flashback*

-¡¿Quién demonios entró a mi oficina?!- Gritó a su secretaria-¡Nadie puede estar aquí sin que yo lo sepa!

-Señora Alcaldesa nadie… nadie… entro- Respondió nerviosa la joven- Yo llegue temprano y no vi nada.

-¿Cómo explicas esto?- Gruño señalando el documento

-Yo…yo…yo lo desconozco señora.

Regina paso una mano por su melena oscura y con un gesto de la misma le pidió a su secretaria que se retirara.

Todo era demasiado extraño, ese tipo de pergaminos nunca antes lo había visto, con sumo cuidado lo abrió y empezó a leer.

" _Llegara el día en el que la Salvadora pague por cada historia que ha cambiado, por cada persona que salvado y sobre todo por los que no pudo salvar, el día del juicio será cuando por fin encuentre el amor verdadero, cuando abra su corazón, en ese momento el destino hará pagar y la alejará de los que más quiere, lastimara a sus allegados y cobrara cada giro inesperado que provocó en el universo de la magia_ "

Regina terminó de leer sintiendo como una gota de frío sudor recorría su columna vertebral, no podía ser cierto, Emma y su familia no podían estar en peligro nuevamente.

-No lo voy a permitir- Murmuro la morena guardando el pergamino en su caja fuerte.

Unos minutos más tarde Emma entró a la oficina de la alcaldesa, cargaba una bolsa en cada mano y en su rostro estaba presente la más linda de las sonrisas.

-Hola nena- Dijo dándole un beso en los labios a la morena- Traje el almuerzo.

Regina trató de sonreír pero sus labios apenas y se pudieron mover de su lugar-

-¿Ocurre algo Regina?

-Nada, todo bien sheriff.

Emma frunció el ceño al sentir como le mentía descaradamente pero hizo un esfuerzo para relajarse y continuar con su plan.

-De acuerdo, sé que mientes pero hablaremos de esto más tarde, ahora por favor almorcemos.

Ambas sacaron la comida y las botellas con agua mineral, colocaron todo sobre el escritorio y comenzaron a comer. El silencio invadió la habitación y después de unos minutos Emma respiro profundamente, soltó su bocadillo y miro fijamente a la morena.

-Regina tengo que decirte algo

La alcaldesa se tensó inmediatamente, sabía lo que venía, muy dentro de ella quería que pasara, pero en esos momentos no podía ser egoísta, tenía que salvar a su amada y a su familia.

-Espera Emma, déjame hablar primero a mí- Se secó una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos y continuo- Esto se terminó, fue un juego muy entretenido pero ya me he aburrido, te quiero lejos de mi vida, lo siento señorita Swan pero ya no necesito de sus servicios, puedes pasar por lo que tengas en la mansión y retirarte de mi pueblo.

Emma sintió como una parte de su alma se fracturaba, nunca antes se había sentido tan dolida, humillada y usada, pero todo eso no se comparaba con el profundo dolor que sentía en su corazón.

-Regina pero yo te…

-¡Basta! ¿Qué no escucho lo que dije Swan?- Grito Regina- No quiero sus palabras.

Emma no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, sin molestarse en ocultarlo dejo que sus lágrimas salieran.

-Si me voy del pueblo me iré con mis padres y mi hijo- Gruño

-Nadie le está diciendo que lo tenga que hacer sola, por mi puede irse con todo Storybrook si gusta.

La rubia se levantó furiosa y destrozada, salió de la alcaldía y arranco en su escarabajo amarillo hasta el loft de sus padres.

Unas horas más tarde los encantadores junto con Neal se encontraban en la orilla del pueblo justo al lado de Emma y Henry.

Regina llegó justo a tiempo para ver como su familia cruzaba la línea y se olvidaban de toda su vida en aquel pueblo, no más aventuras en el bosque encantado, no más recuerdos en el pueblo, ahora solo tenían nuevas vidas, recuerdos falsos.

-Ahora están a salvo- Dijo la morena

*Fin del Flashback*

-Ya pasó un año desde que se fueron, podríamos ir a buscarlos, ver cómo están- Propuso Zelena

-No tiene caso, ellos ni siquiera se acuerdan de nosotros.

-Mucho mejor, así ellos no corren ningún peligro ¿no crees?

Regina dejo su trago en la mesita y sonrió como no había hecho en mucho tiempo, abrazó a su hermana y con un poco de trabajo salió de su estudio.

-Prepara tus cosas y las de mi sobrina, mañana salimos de viaje- Dijo y subió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente todo estaba en orden, Regina había pedido a George que quedara a cargo del pueblo, dejo a Ruby en la comisaría y pidió a Blue que cuidara de todos.

Al medio día ya se encontraba en camino junto con su hermana y su sobrina, sabía dónde se encontraba su familia, un poco de magia le había ayudado a descubrirlo, Los Ángeles California era su destino.

 **A falta de SwanQueen en la serie pues hay que conformarnos con Fics.**

 **Deje de ver la quinta temporada ¿Me recomiendan que la retome? Si no es así ¿Qué serie me recomiendan?**

 **Le informo que esta historia tendrá pocos capítulos por lo tanto la actualizare "seguido"**

 **Si les gusta la idea dejen un Review, si quieren leer algo en especial o algo no les gusta pues también déjenlo en los comentarios, leo todos con mucho gusto.**

 **Acepto, ideas, sugerencias, correcciones, TODO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es 100% mía y la publico sin fin de lucro.**

Al medio día ya se encontraba en camino junto con su hermana y su sobrina, sabía dónde se encontraba su familia, un poco de magia le había ayudado a descubrirlo, Los Ángeles California era su destino.

*Una hora y media más tarde*

-Regina basta, por favor- Dijo Zelena deteniendo por tercera vez el movimiento de la pierna de su hermana- Me estas estresando.

-Escucha Greeny no creo que esto sea un buen plan, no tengo idea de cómo voy a llegar a hablarles.

-Dos cosas, la primera detesto que me llames Greeny- Gruño la mayor de las Mills- Segunda, deja que las cosas se vayan dando, si de algo estoy segura es que las cosas nunca salen como planeas.

La morena suspiro, cargó a su sobrina y la miro con profundo amor.

-¿Qué debo hacer pequeñita? ¿Buscamos primero a tu primo Henry?- Pregunto Regina con voz melosa- ¿O debemos buscar primero a tu tía Emma?

Zelena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el tierno cuadro familiar, se lo merecía, merecía ser feliz con su familia, había pasado por mucho para llegar hasta ese punto, pero una parte de ella no se sentía satisfecha, quería que su hermana menor sintiera la misma chispa que produce estar con los que amas.

-Emma tiene nuevos recuerdos ¿cierto?- Pregunto Zelena

-Si, en esta nueva vida los Charming nunca la abandonaron, ella tuvo a Henry y bueno Neal murió antes de enterarse del embarazo.

-No podías dejar el drama a un lado- Murmuro la pelirroja

 _-Pasajeros del vuelo 21-03 les pedimos tomen asiento y se coloquen el cinturón de seguridad, estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles California LAX._

-Bueno aquí vamos- Dijo Regina al escuchar las instrucciones.

Aterrizaron y después de salir del aeropuerto se dirigieron al hotel donde tenían una suite reservada por una semana.

-No es un castillo, pero me puedo acostumbrar- Dijo Zelena con su hija en brazos.

-Tomemos una ducha y salgamos a buscarlos, muero por verlos.

Cada una entro en su habitación, se arreglaron de acuerdo al clima y salieron directamente hasta _Westlake_.

-De acuerdo entonces el plan es ir en busca de Snow, ella siendo como es…

-Chismosa- Añadió Regina

-Así es, como es tan chismosa te aseguro que nos llevara hasta su hija.

-¿Pero quién se supone que somos?

-Regina te comportas como adolescente idiota- Se quejó Zelena- ¿Cómo que quien somos? Somos Regina y Zelena Mills.

La alcaldesa fulmino con la mirada a su hermana y se giró para ver por la ventana del auto que las estaba llevando.

-Señoras hemos llegado, el barrio de Westlake- Anuncio el chofer.

Las mujeres bajaron del auto, pagaron y caminaron hasta la cafetería donde Mary Margaret tomaba su té helado por las tardes.

-Buenas tardes señorita…

-Señora Nolan, soy Mary Margaret Nolan, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Puedo ver que no son de aquí.

Regina tomo asiento frente a su antigua enemiga y sonrió de manera diplomática.

-Tiene toda la razón, estamos en búsqueda de una persona y nos dijeron que en este barrio vive la mejor detective privada del estado.

Snow sintió su pecho llenarse de orgullo, dejo de beber de su té y presto atención a aquellas extrañas mujeres.

-Soy Regina Mills y ella es mi hermana Zelena y su pequeña hija- Dijo Regina- Nos recomendaron contratar a Emma Swan.

-Emma Nolan, es decir, su apellido real es Nolan, pero por cuestiones de seguridad lo cambio- Comentó la pequeña morena

-Si lo cambio por seguridad ¿Por qué nos lo dice?- Preguntó Zelena con diversión

-Olviden que lo mencione- Pidió Snow con arrepentimiento en su voz- En fin, Emma es mi hija y con gusto puedo llevarlas hasta ella.

-¿Podría ser hoy?- Pregunto rápidamente Regina

-Lo lamento señorita Mills, Emma tiene una fiesta en la mansión de su prometido el día de hoy, al parecer van a festejar que Henry entró al equipo de Baseball en el colegio.

La alcaldesa sintió su corazón quebrarse al escuchar aquella noticia, su rubia estaba comprometida, le dolía y mucho pero una parte de su corazón le gritaba que eso era lo mejor.

-Con que Henry es deportista- Murmuro Zelena para sus adentros logrando captar la atención de Snow.

-¿Conoce a mi nieto señora Mills?

-Zelena, solo Zelena, nuestra madre era la señora Mills y bueno si, investigue un poco sobre la detective Swan y leí que tiene un hijo.

-Henry es un niño bastante inteligente, tiene un carácter fuerte… aún no sabemos de quien lo heredo, en la familia todos somos demasiado tranquilos.

Regina sonrió orgullosa al escuchar que una parte de su hijo seguía siendo Mills.

-¿Mary Margaret, sería posible que nos pudiéramos encontrar en la fiesta de hoy?- Pregunto la morena- Me encantaría conocer a su hija y a su maravilloso nieto.

Snow las miro y casi de manera inmediata sintió confianza, algo en esas mujeres le resultaba familiar y su instinto le gritaba que debía buscar porque.

-De acuerdo, llamaré a mi esposo para que pida que pongan sus nombres en la lista de invitados, si gustan la bebé puede quedarse con la niñera de nuestro pequeño Neal.

-Neal… que curioso nombre- Dijo Regina

-Es en honor al padre de mi nieto, el murió y quisimos honrarlo de esta manera.

-Perdón que pregunte esto Mary Margaret pero ¿Qué edad tiene?- Cuestiono Zelena

La pequeña morena se rio amablemente y bebió de su té helado.

-La edad suficiente como para ser una esposa, madre y abuela, ahora si me permite le hablare a David.

Snow se alejó de la mesa y dejo a las Mills sentadas solas.

-¿En que estabas pensando? Pudiste habernos delatado- Reclamo Regina

-Oh vamos hermanita, dime que no tienes curiosidad por saber cómo llevan el asunto de la edad.

-Por supuesto que la tengo, pero no quiero arruinar todo por una simple duda.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, tratare de no… incomodar a tu suegra.

Regina lanzo una mirada de odio a su hermana provocando que la pelirroja se riera con ganas.

-Listo, David está encantado de conocerlas, sus nombres están en la lista, ahora solo necesito que me pasen sus números de celular para enviarles la ubicación de la mansión- Dijo Mary Margaret uniéndose nuevamente a la mesa.

Unos minutos más tarde las mujeres se estaban despidiendo para poder retirarse, arreglarse y verse en la noche.

-Regina tranquila, todo saldrá bien, veremos a la salvadora, a tu hijo y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

-No sé si pueda, Emma está comprometida, Henry ni siquiera me recuerda, ya pase por esto una vez y me aterra volverlo a vivir.

-Antes estabas sola pero ahora me tienes a mi hermana.

.

.

.

La hora de la fiesta llegó, Zelena había dejado a su hija en la casa de los Nolan y ahora las mujeres estaban llegando a la mansión Van Der Vil, hogar del empresario Chris Van Der Vil pareja de Emma.

-Que empiece el juego- Dijo la pelirroja

Ambas bajaron del auto, caminaron por el lujoso camino empedrado y dieron sus nombres en la entrada.

-Bienvenidas- Dijo la mujer de la entrada- La señorita Emma y el señor Chris están con el joven Henry en la sala… adelante.

Zelena se disculpó con Regina diciendo que iría a buscar a Mary Margaret para hablar de la niñera, se separó y dejo a la morena caminando hasta la sala de la mansión.

Unos pasos más tarde Regina por fin logro ver una melena rubia sujetando la mano de un alto joven, ambos estaban de espalda platicando con un apuesto hombre.

-Emma- Dijo Regina logrando que la rubia se volteara y la mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-Hola, ¿Tu eres?- Preguntó la rubia con una radiante sonrisa.

 **Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, si es así por favor díganmelo en un Review, si no les gusto pues igual pónganlo en los comentarios, leerlas siempre es muy agradable.**

 **En los siguientes capítulos tendremos un poco de acción en Los Ángeles pero también les contaré algunas cosas de Storybrook.**

 **Esta historia es totalmente SWANQUEEN así es que tranquilas, no me odien si leen algo diferente al principio, soy fan del amor verdadero y para mi estas dos son la representación de ese sentimiento.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la chismosa de Snow? Hay cosas que nunca cambian.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **PD. Si llegamos a más de 10 comentarios actualizare antes del Viernes, espero se logre.**

 **PD. El barrio de Westlake si existe y es uno de los más exclusivos en LA. (Dato curioso)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es 100% mía y la publico sin fin de lucro.**

-Emma- Dijo Regina logrando que la rubia se volteara y la mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-Hola, ¿Tu eres?- Preguntó la rubia con una radiante sonrisa.

-Me llamo Regina Mills, soy alcaldesa de un pequeño pueblo y estoy interesada en contratar sus servicios señorita Swan.

-Mucho gusto señorita Mills, como ya sabe yo soy Emma Swan, él es mi hijo Henry y este hombre es mi prometido Chris Van Der Vil.

-Un placer- Agrego Henry asintiendo con la cabeza de manera educada

-Señorita Mills las dejaremos solas para que puedan hablar de negocios- Dijo Chris.

-Gracias y por cierto, felicidades Henry por tu ingreso en el equipo, apuesto que llenas de orgullo a tu madre- Respondió Regina.

El joven se sonrojo y con una sonrisa se retiró junto con el novio de su madre.

-Ahora sí, dígame que es lo que necesita Señorita Mills.

-Regina, por favor, solo llámeme Regina.

-De acuerdo Regina ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- Habló la rubia sintiéndose cómoda de inmediato.

-Verás Emma, estoy buscando a una mujer, hace algún tiempo que nos separamos y no sé nada de ella.

-Entiendo y perdón que lo pregunte pero ¿Cuál fue el motivo de la separación?

Regina se lo pensó un poco, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía dejar de ver a la hermosa mujer que tenía al frente, la extrañaba y mucho, solo deseaba estar a su lado pero sabía que no podía ser egoísta, la seguridad de su familia estaba primero.

-Seguridad, ella corría un gran peligro a mi lado y tuve que apartarla, quizá y si le interesa mi caso podríamos hablar de esto en un lugar más privado.

Emma asintió

-Regina permíteme decir que lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, pocas personas arriesgan su felicidad por la de un ser amado.

-Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí, créeme.

En ese momento Mary Margaret y Zelena se unieron a la plática de las dos mujeres, les acercaron un par de tragos y comenzaron a charlar.

-Veo que ya se conocieron- Dijo Snow a su hija- Ella es Zelena Mills, hermana de Regina.

-Mucho gusto Zelena.

-Igualmente Salvadora- Respondió la pelirroja- Perdón Swan- Agrego rápidamente despues de ser fulminada por la mirada de la morena.

-Mamá estaba a punto de decirle a Regina que voy a tomar su caso, encontraré a esa misteriosa mujer- Habló Emma con cierto brillo en su mirada

-Gracias- Dijo Regina únicamente moviendo los labios.

-En serio ¿Cómo es que no se preguntan porque se ven de la misma edad?- Pregunto Zelena con una sonrisa ladeada.

Emma frunció el ceño y miró a su mamá, le dio un trago a su bebida y alzo los hombros como símbolo de desinterés.

-Señorita Mills ¿Me permite esta pieza?- Pregunto Henry rompiendo con el extraño ambiente.

Regina tomó de la mano a su hijo y se acercó a la improvisada pista.

-¿Te gusta vivir aquí Henry?- Cuestiono Regina.

-Oh si, cuando era pequeño vivíamos en Boston, un ciudad fría, pero aquí en Los Ángeles todo es más…Alegre.

La alcaldesa no pudo evitar sentirse tranquila.

-Ya veo, también veo que sabes bailar muy bien.

-Chris me inscribió en clases particulares, él dice que un hombre que no sabe bailar es un hombre aburrido.

-Punto a favor del señor Van Der Vil- Dijo Regina tratando de que no se notara el desprecio que sentía por aquel hombre- Supongo que lo del equipo de Baseball también fue idea de él.

-Así es señorita Mills, Chris dice que los chicos solo se preocupan por salir de fiesta, los hombres se deben de preocupar en ser líderes, por eso me… convenció de entrar al equipo.

Para esas alturas una idea se empezaba a formar en la cabeza de Regina, Chris no parecía ser el gran hombre que todos crían, quizá eran celos, aun no estaba segura, pero de lo que si es que descubriría todo acerca del prometido de su rubia.

-Ha sido un placer bailar con usted señorita Mills.

-Henry, el placer ha sido todo mío, eres un gran bailarín- Contestó Regina y se retiró de la pista dejando un tierno beso en la frente de su hijo.

La morena sentía que todo la empezaba a superar, las emociones, los sentimientos, el deseo de ser reconocida, estaba a punto de derrumbarse y llorar, salió al jardín trasero de la mansión y pidió un cigarrillo al mesero que se encontraba escondido fumando.

-No sabía que fumabas Regina- Dijo Emma acompañando a la morena con un mentolado.

-Es algo que he hecho solo un par de veces, no lo acostumbro.

-Yo fumaba demasiado cuando era adolescente, lo deje por varios años pero recientemente me regreso esa ¿Necesidad? No lo sé, creo que solo son nervios por la boda.

-Emma ¿eres feliz con Chris?

La rubia miro fijamente a la morena, algo en ella le producía confianza, desde el momento en el que la vio supo que era una buena mujer, incluso creía haberla visto antes, pero descartó esa idea de inmediato pues de haber sido así su vida no estaría a lado de su prometido.

-Yo en realidad…

-Señoritas me temo que tengo que interrumpirlas- Dijo Chris al mismo tiempo que quitaba el cigarrillo de los labios de Emma y lo tiraba al suelo- Nos esperan dentro cariño.

-¿Te veo mañana?- Preguntó Emma antes de entrar a la mansión.

-Llámame, apuesto que tu mamá no tendrá problema por pasarte mi número.

La fiesta terminó unas horas más tarde, las mujeres Mills salieron junto con los Nolan, se dirigieron a su casa para pasar por la pequeña hija de Zelena y después tomaron camino a su hotel.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermana?- Pregunto Zelena

-Esto fue demasiado, me siento agotada emocionalmente.

-Emma y Henry se ven bien, se ven felices.

-Aparentemente, aunque hay algo que no me termina de convencer.

-¿Chris?

-Así es Greeny, ese tal Van Der Vil no me agrada, hay algo en él que no me deja tranquila.

-¿Estas segura que no son celos?

Regina se secó una lágrima que se había escapado y suspiro.

-No lo sé, espero que tengas razón y sean solo celos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente un mensaje despertó a la alcaldesa, miró su móvil y sintió como todo su cuerpo flotaba al ver la foto de quien lo enviaba.

 _Regina estabas en lo cierto, mamá no tuvo ningún problema por pasarme tu número. Te veo en una hora en la cafetería de Westlake. Emma S._

La morena se levantó inmediatamente de su cama, se metió a bañar y posteriormente se vistió con un _outfit_ que nunca se atrevería a llevar en Storybrook, jeans ajustados, sandalias de plataforma y una camiseta era lo que llevaba ese día.

-Zelena iré con Emma, regreso más tarde.

-De acuerdo, la brujita y yo estaremos en la alberca, así es que no te preocupes en regresar rápido.

Regina sonrió y asintió. Al salir del hotel pidió un taxi y en tan solo 20 minutos llego a su destino, estaba más temprano de lo acordado, así era ella, la puntualidad era una obligación en la realeza.

-Supuse que serías puntual y quise prevenir- Dijo Emma desde una mesa en la esquina del local- Buenos días por cierto.

Se veía extremadamente guapa, vestida con un look ejecutivo, una cola de caballo en el cabello y unos lentes de lectura.

-Emma- Jadeo Regina

-¿Si?- Pregunto la rubia con una cara confusa

-Lo siento, es solo, es solo que te ves muy bien.

Emma se sonrojo y con un tímido movimiento acomodo sus gafas.

-Yo pedí un chocolate caliente, para ti ordené un café… me dio la impresión que eres más de ese tipo de bebidas.

-Gracias- Contestó la morena sentándose frente a Emma.

-Ahora si Regina ayer ya no pudimos terminar de platicar ¿En que estábamos?

Regina bebió de su café y miro aquellos ojos claros que tanto amaba.

-Ayer te preguntaba ¿Eres feliz con Chris?

-Vaya, eso es algo muy personal.

-Supuse que para este trabajo tendríamos que tenernos demasiada confianza.

-Bueno… si, así es.

Emma bajo la mirada hacia su chocolate, sus dedos delataban su nerviosismo y Regina se percató de ello.

-Yo bueno, yo no me puedo quejar, Chris llegó en un momento en el que yo me sentía vacía, ¿Por qué? Es algo que no se, un día desperté y sentí que nada era real, creía que estaba soñando pero no, vi a mis padres, a mi hermano y a mi hijo, ellos estaban conmigo, nada tenía sentido.

-Continua

-Lo conocí mientras trotaba por el Boulevard, empezamos a salir y de alguna manera a su lado ese vacío ya no se sentía tanto, o al menos así fue por unos meses.

Con cada palabra Regina empezaba sentir como sus ojos se inundaban, no quería que esa historia tuviera un final feliz, sin embargo rogaba porque lo tuviera.

-Chris es un hombre muy importante y requiere que su familia lo sea también, él nos exige demasiado a Henry y a mí, incluso a mis padres, pero entiendo, lo hace porque nos quiere.

-¿Qué les exige?-Pregunto Regina

Emma soltó una risita triste y miro por fin a la morena,

-El necesita una familia perfecta, no una vulgar como lo éramos antes de encontrarlo.

 **Wow, wow, wow…Emma no es tan feliz después de todo. Los malos tratos y la violencia psicológica dañan tanto como los golpes, esto es un tema delicado por lo que les pido que lean los siguientes capítulos bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Solo será un poco de drama, así es que no me odien.**

 **Regina ya no es más una villana, por lo tanto ahora tendrá que salvar a su familia de una profecía y de un multimillonario violento. ¿Podrá lograrlo?**

 **Si quieren leer algo en especial en el siguiente capítulo díganmelo en un Review o en PM, si quieren No leer algo pues también dejen un comentario.**

 **Todas las ideas, quejas, sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas.**

 **Si este capítulo llega a más de 10 comentarios actualizare el fin de semana. (¿Chantaje? Why not?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es 100% mía y la publico sin fin de lucro.**

-El necesita una familia perfecta, no una vulgar como lo éramos antes de encontrarlo.

-Vaya, eso es algo fuerte- Contesto la morena con notable confusión- No creo que ustedes sean una familia vulgar.

La rubia se acomodó sus gafas y sonrió dulcemente.

-Dejemos mi vida a un lado, mejor cuéntame de ti.

Ambas mujeres pasaron un rato charlando sobre la supuesta misión que la morena tenía para la rubia, no todo era mentira sin embargo lo único que no sabía Emma era que la mujer misteriosa era ella misma.

-Regina perdón si esto suena muy atrevido pero debo preguntarlo ¿Eres lesbiana?- Soltó tímidamente- Es decir ¿Esta mujer es tu pareja?

-Si a todo señorita Swan.

La rubia asintió y anotó cada detalle en la libreta que llevaba.

-Emma mi hermana y yo somos nuevas por estos rumbos y realmente no sabemos de buenos lugares para comer o simplemente pasar el rato- Dijo la morena rápidamente- ¿Crees que podrías darnos un tour?

La detective se lo pensó un momento y por mucho que quiso negarse algo en su interior respondió por ella.

-Por supuesto, si no le molesta le pediré a mi hijo que nos acompañe, el parece que conoce mejor la ciudad.

-Me encantaría que nos acompañara.

-Bien, deje le llamo y le pido nos vea aquí, podemos iniciar desde ahorita si no tiene algún otro compromiso.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír desde que la rubia acepto y sin dudarlo un segundo respondió que estaba libre.

En ese mismo instante el celular de la reina sonó y tras ver que era su hermana contesto.

-Sis ¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunto Zelena

-Greeny espero tú y la nena estén listas, la señorita Swan y el joven Henry nos darán un tour por la ciudad.

-¿Señorita Swan? ¿Joven Henry?- Cuestiono la bruja sin entender todo- ¡oh claro! La sheriff está cerca y no quieres parecer una acosadora, de acuerdo pues te vemos en unos minutos ¿Dónde estás?

-La cafetería donde vimos a Snow.

-Hecho- Respondió Zelena y colgó.

-Snow, que nombre tan curioso- Dijo la rubia al escuchar parte de la plática.

-Es un sobre nombre ¿Quién podría llamarse Snow?- Soltó la reina nerviosa.

-Snow White, la de los cuentos de hadas- Contestó la rubia encogiendo los hombros- Mi favorito por cierto.

-No lo dudo- Dijo Regina rodando los ojos.

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde llegó Zelena junto a la pequeña Robín, ambas con vestidos verdes y gafas de sol.

-Hermana en el hotel venden lentes para bebes ¿No se ve hermosa?- Dijo la mayor de las Mills al entrar a la cafetería.

-Es preciosa y con esos lentes se ve increíble- Dijo Emma con dulzura.

-Coincido con la señorita Swan- Habló Regina.

Casi seguido de Zelena entró Henry vestido como todos los chicos _cool_ de Los Ángeles.

-Que guapo te ves Henry- Dijo Regina admirando al guapo joven que tenía frente a ella.

-Gracias señorita Mills- Respondió tímidamente- ¿Nos vamos?

Todos salieron de la cafetería y caminaron hasta llegar al boulevard principal de _Westlake_ donde varias tiendas de diseñador se encontraban.

-Si quieren hacer algunas compras este es el mejor lugar- Dijo Henry- Y si no les molesta necesito entrar aquí y comprar algunas camisas.

-De acuerdo chico, podemos vernos en unas dos horas en el restaurante italiano que te gusta.

-Nos vemos ma… señoritas- Dijo el muchacho a modo de despedida.

-Se está convirtiendo en todo un hombre- Soltó Regina con nostalgia.

-Es un hijo maravilloso, solo que a veces tiene un carácter demasiado fuerte- Respondió Emma con orgullo.

-Seguro que sé a quién lo saco- Murmuro Zelena ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermana- ¿Ves a eso me refiero?

La rubia miro a las hermanas Mills y se rió sin entender que es lo que sucedía.

-Entremos aquí, hay unas cosas divinas para Robín- Pidió la bruja de Oz.

-Con que el nombre de la bebe es Robín ¿cómo Robín Hood?- Pregunto Emma con inocencia.

-¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que tienes razón?- Habló la morena.

-Realmente no, a mí me hubiera gustado llamarle pinocho o Peter pan a mi hijo.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada que provoco alegría en ambas.

-Siento que ya te conozco Regina, lo siento aquí- Comentó la rubia señalando su corazón- Suena loco pero me provocas mucha confianza.

-Quizás en otra vida Swan- Dijo Regina mirando directamente los ojos verdes de la salvadora.

-Quizás.

-¡Listo!- Soltó Zelena unos momentos después- Robín tiene nueva ropa para estos días.

Las tres mujeres y la bebe salieron de la tienda y entraron a muchas tiendas más, se llenaron de bolsas y sin darse cuenta las horas ya habían pasado.

-¿Mamá?- Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono de Emma- Las estoy esperando en el restaurante ¿Piensan venir?

-Chico el tiempo se nos pasó volando, no te desesperes ya estamos llegando- Respondió la rubia y colgó.

Cuando entraron al restaurante la _Hostess_ saludo a Emma y le informó que su hijo estaba en la mesa de siempre.

-Pensé que nunca llegarían, pero por lo que veo compraron todo California- Dijo el chico amablemente- Espero no se molesten pero ordene ya para todos ¿Esta bien?

-Confiamos en tu elección Henry.

Momentos más tarde varias ensaladas, pastas y un par de pizzas llegaron a la mesa y sin pensarlo dos veces todos se sirvieron una buena porción.

-Las compras sí que provocan hambre, en Storybrook solo tenemos al inepto del sombrerero loco como sastre- Dijo Zelena provocando una mirada confusa de Emma.

-Ustedes sí que tienen muchas referencias de cuentos- Soltó la rubia.

-No sabes cuantas- Respondió Zelena.

-¿Cómo es Storybrook?- Preguntó el chico.

-Es un pueblo muy tranquilo y pequeño, todos nos conocemos y nos llevamos bien- Habló Regina- Es frío casi siempre pero con un buen chocolate con crema batida y…

-Canela- Murmuro Emma con los ojos fijos en su plato.

-Nuestro favorito mamá- Comentó Henry entusiasmado- Seguro eso les quita el frío.

-Así es Henry- Dijo Regina con voz baja- ¿Todo bien Señorita Swan?

-Solo estoy un poco cansada quizás- Respondió ocultando los sentimientos que empezaba a experimentar.

-¿Algún día podríamos visitar su pueblo Señorita Mills?- Preguntó Henry.

-Por supuesto que si- Dijo la alcaldesa sabiendo que mentía pues por mucho que quisiera no pensaba poner en riesgo a las personas que más amaba.

La comida paso entre pláticas, anécdotas de las vidas falsas de Henry y Emma y sin poder evitarlo miradas intensas como las que siempre han acostumbrado la salvadora y la reina.

-Deberíamos irnos, Chris me ha mandado un mensaje y nos espera en la casa- Dijo un poco nerviosa la Rubia y sin permitir si quiera que las mujeres Mills sacaran sus carteras ella puso varios billetes en la mesa- Estamos en contacto Regina, empezare con tu caso hoy mismo.

-No tengo idea de cómo va a terminar todo esto Sis- Dijo Zelena saliendo del restaurante.

-Ni yo hermana- Agregó la morena al momento que paraba un taxi con rumbo a su hotel.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es 100% mía y la publico sin fin de lucro.**

-Ni yo hermana- Agregó la morena al momento que paraba un taxi con rumbo a su hotel.

Las hermanas Mills llegaron al hotel y se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas, el día había sido cansado tanto física como mentalmente.

-Henry se ve muy bien- Dijo Regina mirando hacia el techo.

-California le sienta bien, es cierto- Contesto Zelena mirando a la pequeña Robín dormir- Pero Storybrook es su hogar, no podemos alejarlos por más tiempo, no es justo.

-Zelena, no ahora….por favor.

-Hermana lo sabes, ellos no son plenamente felices aquí, les estás robando su final feliz.

La morena cerró los ojos y recordó la profecía, dejó que corrieran las lágrimas y se aferró a los buenos momentos que había pasado con su familia incluidos los Charming.

-Es lo mejor para todos Zelena, seguiremos con el plan- Dijo Regina con seguridad- Estaremos una semana aquí y regresaremos a Storybrook.

La bruja soltó un bufido y se volteo dándole la espalda a la menor de las Mills.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas y despertaron varias horas después gracias a los llantos de la pequeña Robín.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo en el restaurante del hotel?- Preguntó Regina.

-Claro, solo deja tomo un baño- Respondió su hermana- Cuida de Robín por favor.

Regina cargó a su sobrina y camino por toda la habitación mientras le contaba una historia.

-Y fue así como la Reina malvada se dejó llevar por los ojos verdes de la salvadora…

-Un cuento muy clásico ¿no crees?- Dijo Zelena saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla.

-Es más que un cuento hermana, es la realidad.

-¿Y cuál es el final?

-Aún no hay uno-Contestó Regina dándole un besito en la nariz a la bebe.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde las mujeres estaban en el restaurante, la música y el ambiente eran muy tranquilos y daban la sensación de estar en un lugar secreto.

-Deberíamos tomar unos tragos, digo si a su majestad se le antojan- Propuso Zelena.

-¿Qué hay de Robín?

-Hay un servicio de niñera, le daré de cenar y pediré que la cuiden en la habitación.

La morena lo pensó un momento y accedió pues muy dentro de ella moría por sacar todo lo que sentía desde que vio a su familia.

La cena pasó demasiado tranquila, ambas disfrutando de la compañía mutua y cuando llegó la hora de beber una de las niñeras tomo a la pequeña y se la llevó a su habitación.

-¿El bar del hotel o prefieres buscar algo afuera?- Pregunto Zelena.

-No me sentiría segura estando tan lejos de mi sobrina.

-Pues que sea en el hotel entonces.

Se dirigieron al bar y pidieron una botella de tequila, unos limones y un plato con sal.

-Por una nueva aventura- Brindó la Mills mayor.

-Salud.

Los tragos pasaron y pasaron y sin darse cuenta llevaban más de media botella.

-La amo Zelena, lo juro.

-Pues deja que regrese a Storybrook.

-¡NO! Ya he perdido a muchos amores, no soportaría perderla a ella también.

-Podemos protegerla y a tu hijo también… hasta a los encantadores.

-La respuesta es la misma, mejor me voy a dedicar a disfrutar de esta semana, es lo único que tengo.

-Si así lo quieres Sis.

Sin poder evitarlo la botella se terminó y con mucha dificultad ambas subieron a la habitación, pagaron a la niñera y cayeron rendidas en sus camas.

-Quien demonios llama a esta hora- Gruño Regina cuando su teléfono sonaba- ¡Diga!

-¿Te desperté? Lo lamento- Dijo Emma al otro lado de la línea- ¿Estas enferma?

-No pasa nada, es solo que ayer tomé un par de tragos con mi hermana y hemos dormido hasta tarde.

-Por tu voz dudo que hayan sido solo un par.

Regina se rió y quejo al mismo tiempo pues su cabeza la estaba matando.

-¿Desayuno juntas? Tengo algunas cosas sobre tu caso.

-Claro, dame una hora para estar presentable y te veo ¿en?

-Te mando un chofer a tu hotel, no quiero que te pierdas.

La morena sonrió, se despidió de la rubia y se apuró a arreglarse.

-Hermana ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto una Zelena aun borracha.

-No estás en disposición de cuidar de Robín ¿Hay problema si me la llevo?

-¿A dónde vas?- Volvió a preguntar Zelena.

-Iremos a desayunar, si te sientes mejor puedes unirte más tarde, de cualquier manera te estaré llamando.

-Cuida de mi hija.

La morena asintió y tras vestir a su sobrina salió a donde el chofer la estaba esperando.

Viajaron durante 20 minutos para llegar a un restaurante a las orillas de un lago.

-La señorita Swan se encuentra dentro- Anunció el chofer.

Regina entró con el carrito de bebe al restaurante, preguntó por la mesa donde la esperaban y sonrió al ver a la rubia.

-No sabía que tendríamos compañía- Dijo Emma antes de besar a Regina en la mejilla al igual que a la pequeña.

-Zelena esta indispuesta.

-Me imagino, te pedí un jugo de naranja y un par de aspirinas.

-Gracias- Dijo sinceramente la reina tomando el vaso y las pastillas que tenía en frente.

-Bien pues desayunemos, necesito que estés completamente consciente.

Las dos se rieron y tras ordenar su desayuno empezaron a platicar.

-Ayer te fuiste demasiado rápido- Dijo Regina

-Chris me necesitaba, no podía hacerlo esperar.

-¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que se marcharan así?

-La florista de la boda había llegado antes, teníamos que elegir los adornos y Chris odia hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-No te cases Emma- Soltó rápidamente la morena- Es decir, se nota que no lo amas… no lo hagas.

-Ya te lo dije Regina, el llena un vacío en mi alma, quizás de una manera muy rara pero lo hace, no me siento sola.

-¿Tus papás están de acuerdo?

-Ellos son una pareja perfecta, creen en el amor verdadero y esas cosas, sé que saben que no estoy completamente feliz con mi relación pero lo respetan.

-Bien- Susurro la morena en modo de derrota- Pues sigue con tus planes.

Los alimentos llegaron justo a tiempo y sin tocar de nuevo el tema de la boda comenzaron a hablar del supuesto caso de Regina.

-Me está costando mucho trabajo localizar a tu… amiga. Parece que desapareció, que la tierra se la trago.

-Lo sé, es por eso que acudí a ti, solo tú puedes encontrarla.

La rubia asintió y sin querer sintió una punzada de celos.

-¿Es muy importante para ti esta mujer?- Preguntó Emma.

-Es el amor de mi vida.

-Bien pues señorita Mills encontraré a esta misteriosa mujer, cueste lo que cueste.

-Sé que así será señorita Swan.

Una hora más tarde la rubia se despidió tras haber recibido una llamada de su prometido.

-¿Está todo bien?- Cuestionó la morena.

-Chris me quiere a su lado, al parecer unas amistades llegaron y odia que no esté cumpliendo mi deber como su prometida.

-Emma ¿Sabes que todo esto está mal cierto?

La rubia miro fijamente los ojos marrones de Regina y se encogió de hombros.

-Esta es la vida que elegí- Dijo y salió del lugar.

La morena cargó a su sobrina y bajito le dijo.

-Esta es la vida que yo elegí para tu tía Emma.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde quedaron de verse con Mary Margaret y David, tenían un día de juego planeado para los pequeños y por supuesto Regina no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar cerca de su ex hijastra.

-Que agradable es tenerlas- Dijo Snow cuando las Mills llegaron- Neal está en su habitación con David pero no tardan en bajar ¿Les ofrezco algo?

-Estamos bien, pero gracias por la cortesía- Dijo Regina mientras abrazaba más tiempo de lo normal a la pequeña morena.

-Mary ¿sabes? Hoy Regina se reunió con tu hija- Intervino Zelena con su clásico tono burlón.

-¿Es en serio? Qué bien, apuesto que Emma resolverá tu caso, es la mejor.

-Es la mejor- Repitió Regina.

-Lo que aun no entiendo es porque se fue tan rápido nuevamente- Dijo la bruja con fingida duda.

-Seguro fue por Chris, él sí que es exigente- Respondió Mary- Pero es el prometido de Emma, no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

-¿Si sabes que no es feliz porque la dejas estar en ese compromiso?- Cuestiono Regina mientras se sentaban en el salón principal.

-Tengo la sensación de haber intervenido en una relación antes y no salió bien, quizás sea una visión… o algo así.

-Punto para Snow- Murmuro Zelena en el oído de su hija.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto Regina? Apenas y conoces a mi hija.

-No lo sé, supongo que todos merecen ser felices, pero felices de verdad- Dijo la reina con voz débil.

-Que interesante que pienses eso hermanita ¿Por qué no lo pones en práctica? Regresemos a Storybrook con quienes debemos regresar- Gruño Zelena.

El ambiente se tensó un poco pero el momento fue roto cuando David entró con Neal en brazos.

Los niños jugaron durante varias horas mientras los encantadores hablaban de sus falsas vidas y en algún momento de la rubia y su relación.

-¿se quedan a cenar?- Preguntó David cuando vio la hora.

-Claro, gracias- Contestaron las Mills al mismo tiempo.

La mujeres empezaron a calentar la cena mientras Charming cuidaba de los bebes, parecía tan cómodo con aquella situación que hizo pensar a Regina que todo era por el bien de su familia, si estuvieran en Storybrook seguramente estarían luchando contra alguna maldición y David no tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar de su hijo justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

-Pasen a sentarse, todo está listo- Anunció Snow.

Cuando empezaron a cenar la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un Henry muy alterado.

-¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo!- Gritó el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos- Chris volvió a golpear a mamá.

 **Chicas les quiero pedir un favor, ya saben que para elegir leer una historia lo primero que hacemos es leer la reseña y seguido de eso ver la cantidad de Reviews, de esa manera sabemos si es buena o no. Por eso quiero pedirles que comenten, no importa si es una crítica constructiva, una sugerencia, una petición…lo que sea, yo siempre las leo con gusto.**

 **Sus comentarios son lo que me motiva. Espero leerlas pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es 100% mía y la publico sin fin de lucro.**

-¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo!- Gritó el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos- Chris volvió a golpear a mamá.

La mesa cayó en un profundo silencio, Regina no lograba procesar lo que había escuchado, le parecía una mala broma del destino, ella había dejado libre a Emma para que viviera feliz pero no era así.

-Ven Henry- Pidió la alcaldesa- No llores por favor.

Abrazó a su hijo y acarició su cabello de la misma manera que hacía cuando el chico era un bebe, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y cuando dejo de llorar le pidió le contara que sucedía.

-Señorita Mills lamento que haya escuchado esto, no tiene porque preocuparse- Dijo el muchacho educadamente.

-Henry aunque no lo creas me interesa lo que pasa contigo y tu madre- Contestó Regina seriamente- Por favor cuéntame.

-Vamos hijo siéntate, te voy a traer una taza con chocolate- Agrego Snow.

-Gracias abuela.

Henry tomo aire y empezó a hablar.

-Mamá estaba con él y unos amigos, creo que empezaron a beber, realmente no lo sé porque yo había salido con unos chicos del colegio.

-Continua cariño- Lo animó Regina.

-Llegue y ya no estaban las visitas, entré al salón principal para saludar a mamá y a Chris y solo vi un vaso roto y a mama llorando en el sillón.

-¿Dónde está Chris?- Preguntó David con la mandíbula tensa.

-No lo sé abuelo, su auto no estaba.

-¿Y Emma?- Preguntó Zelena cuidadosamente.

-No quiso venir y eso me enoja mucho, no quiere dejarlo ¡Le da miedo estar sola y ella no es así, lo sé!- Gruño el chico llorando nuevamente.

-¿Ha pasado en otras ocasiones?- Cuestionó la morena con miedo.

-Un par de veces hace algunos meses- Respondió Mary Margaret poniendo una taza frente a su nieto.

-¿Y no han hecho nada ustedes?- Soltó una Regina furiosa.

-Chris es el hombre más importante de todo California, cuando intentamos hacer algo todo nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano, lo único que nos quedaba era orientar a nuestra hija y apoyarla.

-No lo puedo creer- Bufó Zelena- Derrotan grandes villanos y no pueden hacer nada contra un simple mortal.

-Ahora no Greeny- Gruño la morena.

-No quiero llegar a mi casa abuela ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

-Por supuesto Henry, tu habitación siempre está lista.

-¿Por qué no quieres estar con Emma ahorita?- Pregunto Regina

-Estoy enfadado con ella Señorita Mills, no soporto ver que mi madre es débil ante Chris.

La morena se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

-No es la Emma Swan que conocemos- Susurro Zelena en el oído de su hermana.

-Lamento que hayan escuchado esta terrible historia- Se disculpó David- No queríamos hacerlas sentir mal.

-No te preocupes, aunque creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos, ustedes necesitan tiempo en… familia- Dijo Regina con el corazón roto.

-Las acompaño a la puerta- Se ofreció Henry.

Las hermanas Mills, la pequeña Robín y Henry caminaron a la salida.

-Henry éste es mi número celular, no dudes en hablarme cuando algo así vuelva a suceder, quizás no lo entiendas pero ustedes son muy importantes para mí.

-Gracias Señorita Mills- Dijo el chico- Por cierto estuve buscando en _Google_ la dirección de su pueblo y no localicé nada.

-Es complicado de localizar, lo siento Henry- Se disculpó su madre adoptiva, beso a su hijo en la frente y camino en busca de un taxi.

Zelena metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un mapa que llevaba desde hace varios años, en él estaba señalado un punto donde al parecer solo había bosque pero era la ubicación exacta de Storybrook.

-Tómalo, sé que sabrás cuando usarlo- Dijo la bruja dándole el mapa a su sobrino sin que su hermana lo notara.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la morena fue despertada por un mensaje de la rubia dónde la invitaba a desayunar para tratar algunos temas del falso caso.

-Por tu cara apuesto a que es la salvadora quien te ha escrito- Dijo Zelena mientras cambiaba el pañal de su hija.

-Desayunaré con ella ¿Estarás bien sin mí?

-Calma Sis, la brujita y yo estaremos todo el día en la alberca, quizás vayamos de compras, necesitamos un día de madre/hija.

-Claro, bueno entonces supongo que tratare de pasar la tarde con Emma.

-Eso estaría muy bien.

La morena se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió en busca del chofer quien sería el que la llevaría hasta donde estaba Emma, cuando por fin llegaron se bajó del auto he identifico el lugar.

-La señorita Swan la espera en la misma mesa de la otra vez- Anunció el hombre.

-Regina que agradable es verte- Dijo la rubia a modo de saludo.

-No hace tanto sol para llevar gafas Swan- Respondió la morena.

-Ohh- soltó la salvadora agachando la mirada- Yo tropecé ayer en la ducha y me hice un moretón en el ojo, es eso.

-¿Puedo ver?

La rubia se quitó los lentes de sol dejando ver un gran hematoma a la altura del ojo derecho.

-Emma- Murmuro la morena

-Está bien Regina, los accidentes pasan.

-Ayer estuve en casa de tus papás, Henry llegó y nos contó todo, no fue un accidente Emma.

-Con que ahí paso la noche- Susurro la rubia para sí misma- Bueno pues ya sabes que sucedió, no quiero contarlo de nuevo- Agregó.

-¿Por qué permites esto?- Pregunto la alcaldesa señalando el ojo de su amada.

-No lo entenderías.

-Explícame.

-Un día desperté y todo estaba ahí, pero sabía que algo me faltaba… estaba sola o al menos mi corazón lo estaba.

-Eso ya me lo habías contado y sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con que permitas las agresiones

-Si me deja Chris ¿Qué me queda?

-Tu hijo, tus padres, tu hermano.

Emma soltó una risa triste lo que provoco que todos los muros de la morena se derrumbaran.

-Regina tu deberías entenderme, estás haciendo todo por localizar al amor de tu vida porque de alguna manera sé que también te sientes sola aunque tengas a tu hermana y a tu bella sobrina.

-Mereces algo mejor Emma.

-¿Y quién es ese "algo mejor"?

Regina lo pensó mucho y aunque estuvo tentada a gritarle que ella era ese algo mejor se detuvo y recordó que podría perderlo todo si se mostraba débil.

-Señorita Swan me comentó que tenía novedades de mi caso- Cambio drásticamente la plática.

-Te mentí- Confesó la rubia mirando fijamente los ojos de la morena- Sólo quería verte, hay algo en ti que me tranquiliza y realmente lo necesitaba.

-Emma no, por favor- Suplicó Regina.

-Vamos Regina necesito distraerme, podemos solo hablar como si fuéramos amigas.

Tras meditarlo por varios segundos la morena se dejó vencer y aceptó.

-Bien, entonces desayunemos primero, muero de hambre- Dijo Emma regresando a ese tono casi infantil que tanto amaba Regina.

Su desayuno duro un par de horas, se reían de algunas anécdotas del trabajo de la rubia, discutían sobre películas y en algunos momentos solo se miraban fijamente.

-¿Podemos dar un paseo por el lago?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Seguro, pero me gustaría que Henry estuviera aquí.

-Él no va a querer, debe odiarme ahorita.

-Emma ¿Podemos intentar invitarlo?

La rubia asintió tristemente pasándole su móvil a la morena.

Regina busco el número de su hijo y marco.

-Mamá no quiero hablar ahorita- Respondió el muchacho en cuanto descolgó.

-Henry soy Regina.

-Lo siento señorita Mills, pensé que era mi madre ¿Sucede algo con ella?

-Tranquilo cariño todo está bien, estoy aquí con ella, pensábamos dar un paseo y quería ver si te unes a nosotras.

La línea quedo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Realmente no quiero ver a mi mamá.

-Por favor Henry, estamos en el lago después podemos ir por algo de comida chatarra y hacer un picnic.

-Vale- Soltó derrotado- las veo en un rato en el embarcadero de lanchas- Dijo y colgó.

-Viene en camino- Informó la morena provocando una sonrisa llena de vida en su rubia.

-Gracias Regina- Contestó la salvadora abrazando a Regina.

Un escalofrío las recorrió a ambas, por mucho que los recuerdos se hayan borrado de la sheriff el corazón y su cuerpo aun reaccionaban a la cercanía de su amor verdadero.

-Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz Emma, sólo eso.

Cuando Henry llegó los tres se subieron a una lancha y comenzaron a remar por el lago.

-Mamá rema, me dejas el trabajo solo a mí- Se quejó el muchacho.

-Eso intento, pero es difícil- Dijo la rubia- No se mueve como quisiera.

Regina soltó una carcajada que fue seguida por Henry y Emma.

-Deja que la Señorita Mills lo intente, seguro avanzamos más con ella.

Regina tomo el remo y junto con su hijo dieron la vuelta a todo el lago.

-La vista es perfecta- Dijo Emma que estaba recostada en la punta de la lancha.

-Solo nos estás viendo a nosotros mamá- Soltó Henry sin entender.

Regina captó el mensaje y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Deberíamos acercarnos al embarcadero, creo que ya tengo hambre- Soltó la morena nerviosa.

-Prometió comida chatarra y un picnic Señorita Mills.

-Y así será cariño.

Los tres se acercaron a un puesto de Hot-Dogs y compraron seis piezas, luego agregaron papas fritas de otro puesto y algunas sodas.

-No traemos mantas- Soltó Emma.

-No importa mamá, en el pasto ¡Será divertido!

Regina sonrió y notó que después de todo su hijo aun podía parecer un niño.

.

.

.

-Ya es hora de irnos- Dijo Emma con tono triste.

-Ha sido un día genial, gracias mamá y gracias Señorita Mills.

-Espero podamos repetirlo Henry.

-Mañana podríamos, estoy de vacaciones y no tengo problemas.

-Henry no sabemos si Regina tiene planes- Regaño la rubia al entusiasmado chico.

-Para ustedes siempre estoy disponible, porque no van mañana a mi hotel y pasamos el día en la alberca, podemos pedir servicio a la habitación y ver películas.

-¿No le molestará a tu hermana?- Preguntó Emma.

-Descuida, le encantará- Respondió Regina- Es más podríamos decirle a tus padres y así Neal y Robín juegan.

-¡Di que sí mamá! ¡Por favor!

-Bien, ya veré que excusa le inventó a Chris para no estar en casa.

Los tres sonrieron y afinaron algunos detalles para el día siguiente.

-Buscaré un taxi para ir al hotel- Dijo Regina cuando todo quedó organizado.

-Podemos llevarte si gustas- Se ofreció Emma.

-No gracias, no estoy tan lejos.

-Entonces deje que al menos yo le consiga el taxi- Dijo Henry.

-Gracias querido- Respondió la reina viendo como su hijo se alejaba hasta la avenida.

-La he pasado muy bien, te agradezco que aceptaras pasar el día conmigo- Habló la rubia.

-No hay nada que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto.

Ambas se fueron acercando poco a poco y justo cuando sus labios iban a rosarse el grito de Henry las saco de aquel mágico momento.

-¡El taxi está listo!

-Henry siempre tan oportuno- Se quejó Emma.

-Nos vemos mañana Señorita Swan- Se despidió la morena con una media sonrisa.

-Cuento los minutos Alcaldesa Mills.

 **El amor es el amor y pase lo que pase quienes están destinados a estar juntos se van a unir… esperemos.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios sin duda alguna me motivan a continuar esta historia, es más ya tengo varios capítulos adelantados por lo que si siguen así habrá actualización muy pero muy seguido.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es 100% mía y la publico sin fin de lucro.**

-Cuento los minutos Alcaldesa Mills.

Cuando Regina llego a su habitación su hermana la esperaba junto con su sobrina.

-Por la hora creo que si lograste pasar un rato con la salvadora- Dijo Zelena

-Con mi hijo también.

-Me alegra verte así de feliz, pero ¿no crees que es un poco injusto?

-No entiendo Zel.

-La semana está por terminar, cuando regresemos tu estarás devastada y Emma seguirá con su miserable relación.

-Lo de ella tiene solución, solo necesita recuperar ese valor que tanto la caracteriza.

-¿Y tu hijo, crees que merece estar en medio de todo eso?

-Zelena por favor solo déjame disfrutar de estos días, ellos vendrán mañana y espero también los disfrutes.

La bruja levantó las manos a modo de derrota y dio por terminado el tema.

-¿Me contaras que paso el día de hoy?- Cuestionó la mayor de las Mills después de un rato.

-Desayune con Emma, platicamos y después nos reunimos con Henry para pasar el día en el lago, hicimos un picnic y estuvimos a punto de besarnos.

-¡REGINA! ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? Eso debió haber sido tu primera frase cuando entraste a la habitación.

-No pasó nada, Henry nos interrumpió y ahí quedo, solo como una posibilidad.

-La hubieras besado, seguro así sus recuerdos regresan y podemos planear algo para regresar todos a Storybrook.

-Estamos en un mundo sin magia, el beso no funcionaría.

-Podrías intentarlo.

-No quiero, es decir, ¿Crees que Emma me perdonaría? Le quite su vida nuevamente y en lugar de llevarla a su final feliz solo la orille a la desgracia.

-Es la salvadora, claro que te va a perdonar.

-¿Y Snow? ¿David? ¿Qué hay de mi hijo?

Zelena se pasó la mano por su melena roja y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Parece que no los conoces, son la representación de la mismísima bondad, ¿en serio crees que no te van a perdonar?

-Los he dañado tanto y por tanto tiempo que no sé cuál sea su reacción.

-Lo hiciste para salvarlos, ya deja de atormentarte Sis.

Regina asintió y se dejó abrazar por su hermana mayor, el sueño la alcanzó y quedo dormida a un lado de Robín.

.

.

.

-Le he hablado a Snow para avisarle lo del día de mañana- Dijo Zelena cuando Regina despertó ya entrada la madrugada.

-Lamento haber invadido tu cama.

-Descuida, además a Robín le encanta dormir contigo.

-¿Qué paso con los Charming?- Retomó la reina.

-Mañana llegan al medio día, Emma estará aquí un poco más tarde, tiene un almuerzo con su prometido.

Una punzada de celos atravesó a la morena que de inmediato se levantó y tomó una pequeña botellita de Vodka del frigo bar.

-Nos quedan pocos días para disfrutarlos- Dijo Regina con voz rasposa por el alcohol.

-Tres días exactamente.

Regina asintió y dio un trago más profundo terminando así con el poco contenido de vodka.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente las hermanas tomaron el desayuno en la habitación y se alistaron para recibir a su visitas, se pusieron bikini y encima ropa fresca.

-Regina estamos en el lobby del hotel- Anuncio Mary Margaret por teléfono.

-Bajamos en un instante.

Los encantadores saludaron a las hermanas y juntos caminaron hasta la alberca donde se instalarían por el resto de la tarde.

-Debo admitir que fue agradable recibir su invitación- Dijo Snow con una margarita en mano- Es muy cómodo estar con ustedes.

-Lo sé, es como si ya nos conociéramos- Dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Justo de eso estábamos hablando con Henry la noche que llegó a casa- Agrego David- ¿No es raro?

-No tanto- Respondió la bruja- Te sorprendería lo mucho que el destino tiene escondido.

Regina fulmino con la mirada a su hermana que la ignoro a propósito.

-Un teléfono suena, creo que es el tuyo amor- Dijo David a su mujer.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- Contesto la pequeña morena- Entendido ahorita le digo a Regina.

-¿Qué ocurre Mary?- Preguntó la alcaldesa.

Snow sonrió por el interés mostrado por la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Henry viene en camino, Emma estará aquí en unas dos horas aproximadamente.

-Bien, lo esperaré en el Lobby- Dijo la morena y salió feliz para encontrar a su hijo.

-Parece que a Regina en serio le importa mi hija y mi nieto- Soltó Snow.

-No tienes idea de cuánto- Contestó la mayor de las Mills.

-Bien pues si no les molesta yo entraré a la alberca con Neal ¿Está bien si meto a Robín también?- Preguntó David mientras se quitaba la playera.

-Adelante Charming- Soltó Zelena.

David la miró confundido pero dejó pasar la rara situación.

Una media hora después Henry apareció en el hotel provocando una oleada de felicidad en la alcaldesa.

-Señorita Mills traje algunos juegos de mesa para más al rato- Dijo el muchacho a modo de saludo.

-Perfecto cariño, pero primero aprovechemos el sol y entremos a la alberca.

Caminaron hasta donde la familia los esperaba y sin más entraron a la alberca.

Las horas pasaron y Emma hizo su aparición, vestía muy a lo Emma Swan, una camiseta blanca, jeans azules y el cabello suelto.

Regina salió de la alberca y como escena de película el tiempo se detuvo, la rubia admiraba el bien formado cuerpo de su amiga, el bikini ayudaba mucho y las gotas de agua escurriendo por todo su cuerpo daban un plus al momento.

-Regina que bien te ves.

-Lo mismo digo Swan y ni siquiera te has puesto traje de baño.

La salvadora se sonrojo y terminó de sonrojarse más cuando Regina beso la comisura de sus labios como saludo.

-Qué bueno que llegas Emma, estaba a punto de decirle a Regina que tengo dos pases para el Spa del hotel pero no me siento con ganas ¿Por qué no lo usan ustedes dos?- Dijo Zelena con fingida inocencia en la voz.

-Zelena- Sentencio Regina.

-Está bien, si a Regina le parece yo no tengo ningún problema.

-Vale- Contestó la reina.

Todos se miraron como si ocultaran un secreto, nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta pero sabían que algo estaba surgiendo entre las dos mujeres.

-¿En serio no tienes ganas de ir al Spa Zelena?- Pregunto David.

-¿Bromeas? Obviamente muero por ir, pero todos sabemos que ellas necesitan tiempo para estar juntas.

-Extraño pero cierto- Apunto Henry antes de meterse a la alberca.

Mientras tanto Regina y Emma se encontraban en una sala donde serían masajeadas por un par de hombres llenos de aceite en el cuerpo.

-Señoritas deben quitarse toda la ropa, descuiden somos profesionales y no hay nada que no hayamos visto antes- Dijo uno de los masajistas.

Regina se desabrocho el bikini sin ningún pudor, si algo había aprendido mientras era la Reina malvada era que su cuerpo era perfecto y no debía sentir pena.

Por otro lado Emma solo miraba la sensualidad de los movimientos de su amiga y sin darse cuenta fue cachada por uno de los hombres.

-También tú debes quitarte la ropa…

-Sí, sí, claro...lo siento.

El masaje fue sumamente placentero, incluso algunos gemidos salían de las mujeres provocando algunos vagos recuerdos principalmente en la rubia.

-Ahora viene una sesión en una tina llena de barro para que su piel luzca mejor, acompáñenme- Anunció uno de los masajistas.

-Aquí solo hay una tina- Apuntó Regina cuando notó lo que se venía.

-La señora Zelena Mills ordenó solo una tina.

-Zelena- Gruño Regina-

-Yo no tengo problema- Soltó Emma entrando desnuda a la bañera- Ven Regina hay bastante espacio.

Regina asintió y entro despacio.

-Deben relajarse, charlen o simplemente descansen, vendré en una hora para ver cómo van- Habló el hombre antes de salir y dejarla en un cuarto con un ambiente muy íntimo.

-¿Todo bien con Chris?- Preguntó Regina para romper el silencio.

-Sí, él normalmente se siente muy culpable después de estos arranques.

-¿Estas lista para casarte con él?

-Antes lo estaba, pero desde que llegaste siento que no es correcto ¿Tiene sentido?

-Apenas y nos conocemos Emma.

-Lo sé, es por eso que me siento muy confundida, contigo siento que todo está en su lugar, como si ya tuviéramos una rutina ¿Me explico?

-Continua.

-Pero tú ya tienes un amor y solo podemos ser amigas.

-Me voy en unos días, porque no dejamos todo a un lado por ese tiempo y simplemente…

-…nos disfrutamos- Finalizó la rubia.

Regina asintió y poco a poco fue acercándose a la Emma.

-El barro no ayuda mucho- Comentó la morena.

Emma se soltó a reír y jalo a Regina para que fuera más rápido su acercamiento.

-Ayer me dejaste con ganas de algo- Soltó la salvadora.

-¿Con ganas de qué?

-De esto- Respondió Emma y besó dulcemente al amor de su vida.

 **Por fin hubo beso ¡ya era hora!**

 **El Fic será de 10 capítulos por lo que ya nos queda poco de esta historia.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, me encanta leerlas y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es 100% mía y la publico sin fin de lucro.**

-De esto- Respondió Emma y besó dulcemente al amor de su vida.

-Emma- Jadeo Regina al sentir el contacto.

Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, sus cuerpos reaccionaban a cada movimiento, todo era como antes, solo que sin los recuerdos de la rubia.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó uno de los encargados desde la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo Regina separándose apenas un poco de Emma.

-La siguiente actividad es el sauna ¿gustan ducharse ya?

-Por supuesto- Respondió Emma con una mirada traviesa.

-Bien las regaderas están tras esas puertas, después tomen una toalla yo las espero afuera- Dijo el hombre y salió.

-¿Sería mucho una ducha juntas?- Cuestionó la salvadora.

-Creí que habíamos acordado que nos disfrutaríamos estos días.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-La espero en la ducha señorita Swan.

La morena salió elegantemente de la bañera, camino como una reina hasta las duchas y se giró para ver la reacción de su mujer.

-Voy enseguida.

La temperatura del agua era perfecta, pero a pesar de eso Regina sentía una necesidad de sentir el calor de Emma.

-Señora alcaldesa que bello cuerpo tiene- Dijo la rubia abrazando a la morena por la espalda.

-Quitemos todo este barro para que yo pueda admirar el suyo Señorita Swan.

Con dulzura Regina lavo el cuerpo de Emma, cada parte de ese blanco y delicado cuerpo fue tocado por la reina y cuando ya no quedaba ningún rastro de barro Regina se atrevió a besar poco a poco los lugares que sabía que a Emma la derretían.

-Ohh Regina, eso… eso, se siente tan…

-¿Siempre es tan elocuente Swan?

-No pares por favor.

La morena obedeció y continuo besando el cuerpo de Emma, el cuello, los pechos y poco a poco más abajo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a aquel preciado lugar la puerta se abrió.

-Señoritas no tarden, el sauna está listo- Anunciaron.

-¿Siempre será así?- Gruño la rubia- No interrumpen en el momento perfecto.

Regina rió y asintió dándole la razón a su compañera.

-Terminare esto en el sauna.

Ambas se envolvieron en un par de toallas y salieron hasta la habitación donde su día de Spa continuaba.

-Esta es la última estación del Spa, tienen tiempo libre pero les recomiendo no sea mucho porque podrían deshidratarse- Le sugirió el hombre.

-Entendido- Dijo Emma ansiosa.

Entraron y automáticamente comenzaron a sudar.

-¿En que estábamos?- Pregunto Regina

La rubia no contestó y se limitó a besar con pasión a la morena, se acomodaron en las maderas que servían de asiento y con sincronía sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse.

-Siento que ya he estado contigo Regina.

-¿Un _Deja Vú_ Swan?

-Para nada, es más que eso y sé que tú también lo sientes, admítelo.

Regina no contestó y solo se dedicó a besar a la mujer que tenía encima, las toallas empezaban a estorbar y con unos movimientos hábiles por parte de ambas se deshicieron de ellas.

-¿Escucha como nuestros cuerpo suenan?- Gruño Emma en el oído de Regina

Los sexos rozaban provocando sonidos excitantes para las dos, los pechos se movían al mismo compás y sin que lo pudieran evitar poco a poco estaban llegando a un punto máximo de placer.

-Déjame estar dentro de ti- Suplico Emma.

La morena tomó la mano de la rubia y la guió hasta su centro.

-Soy tuya- Dijo- Siempre lo he sido- Murmuro más para ella.

Sin más los dedos de Emma entraron a un lugar ya conocido, se movieron y causaron un enorme orgasmo a la reina.

-Gracias- Jadeo Regina.

Emma soltó un sonoro suspiro y se tumbó a un lado de la morena.

-¿Qué pasa Swan?

-No entiendo nada, me siento tan cómoda contigo.

-Déjalo ir, no pienses en eso- Pidió Regina.

-¿Qué me pasa Regina?

-Quizás son solo nervios por la boda- Soltó la morena- Lo prohibido siempre es más satisfactorio.

-Sé que no es eso, pero tienes razón mejor lo dejo ir.

-Deberíamos ir con los demás, llevamos varias horas aquí.

-¿Te puedo ver mañana?

-Claro Emma, podemos pasar el día juntas.

La salvadora sonrió y beso rápidamente a Regina.

Tras una ducha y una sesión de besos las mujeres subieron hasta la habitación donde los demás se encontraban jugando _Monopolio._

-¿Pasaron un buen rato?- Preguntó Zelena con picardía.

-Si, muchas gracias por el Spa Zelena- Dijo Emma tímidamente.

-Muero de hambre- Se quejó Regina.

-No lo dudo Sis.

-La comida está en la mesa de allá- Dijo Henry- Por cierto ¿qué hicieron en el Spa?

-Las mujeres se atragantaron con lo que recién se habían metido a la boca.

-Estas en mi propiedad, debes pagar- Dijo Snow cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Cierto abuela- Se quejó el muchacho dejando el tema.

David miró a las mujeres y no pudo evitar sentir cierta familiaridad en toda la situación.

.

.

.

-¿Podemos ver una peli mientras cenamos?- Pregunto Henry después de varias horas de juegos de mesa.

-Deberíamos irnos ya hijo- Apuntó Emma- No queremos incomodar a Zelena y Regina.

-No hay problema- Contestó Zelena- Pedimos nuevamente servicio a la habitación y listo.

-Bien pues hay que llamar al restaurante y acomodarnos para ver la película- Dijo Snow.

Regina se encargó de ordenar suficiente comida y bebidas, compro una película en una plataforma digital y se sentó a lado de la rubia.

-Que bien se siente estar así- Comentó Henry uniéndose a sus madres.

Zelena sonrió y abrazó a su hija.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron igual que aquel en el hotel de las Mills, desayunos, comidas y algunas cenas juntos, películas y maratones de juegos de mesa.

-¿Deben irse tan pronto?- Pregunto Henry con ojos llorosos.

-Nuestro avión sale mañana a primera hora cariño- Respondió Regina abrazando a su hijo.

-Supongo que es aquí donde nos decimos adiós- Soltó Emma un tanto triste y enojada.

-Te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio Emma Swan.

-Quédate Regina- Pidió la rubia- O déjame ir contigo.

-Teníamos un trato y era que solo íbamos a disfrutar de estos días.

-¿No significó nada para ti?

-Emma no lo hagas más difícil.

La rubia asintió y camino hasta la salida del hotel donde el chofer los esperaba.

Los encantadores se despidieron de las hermanas Mills haciéndoles prometer que pronto los visitarían.

-Henry sigue siendo un buen hombre- Soltó Regina con lágrimas en los ojos- Y cuida a tu madre.

-Así lo hare Señorita Mills.

Regina caminó hasta el ascensor dejando a su hermana con su hijo.

-Henry no olvides el mapa que te di, úsalo cuando creas que es el momento, Storybrook los necesita- Dijo Zelena a su sobrino a modo de despedida.

-Así lo hare, gracias.

.

.

.

-De vuelta a la realidad- Soltó Regina desde el aeropuerto.

-Storybrook aquí vamos.

 **Esta historia está a punto de llegar a su fin, pero no se preocupen hay HAPPY ENDING.**

 **Escriban en los Reviews cuáles son sus teorías de lo que va a pasar, muero por leer sus ideas.**

 **Quizás alguna le atine y si es así les daré un capitulo extra.  
**

 **Otra cosa chicas, ya casi no hay comentarios... me hace pensar que no les está gustando, siéntanse en confianza de decirme cualquier cosa en la parte de Reviews. Lo apreciaría mucho.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es 100% mía y la publico sin fin de lucro.**

-De vuelta a la realidad- Soltó Regina desde el aeropuerto.

-Storybrook aquí vamos.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron y el humor de Regina no mejoraba, al contrario parecía estar hundiéndose en oscuro lugar.

-Señora alcaldesa debería pasar a mi consultorio- Dijo Archie sentándose en la barra del restaurante de la abuelita.

-No insistas grillo

-Hablo en serio Regina- Respondió el pelirrojo- No quiero que regreses a ser…

-La reina malvada- Gruño la morena terminando su trago- Descuida no tengo fuerzas para eso.

-¿Te veo esta semana? Apuesto que Henry odiaría verte en este estado.

El escuchar el nombre de su hijo la regreso a la realidad por un momento.

-Bien, dile a mi asistente que día me atenderás para cancelar mis citas- Soltó dejando un billete y saliendo del lugar.

La morena subió a su auto y manejó lentamente hasta su mansión donde seguro la esperaba la única alegría que tenía en esos momentos…su hermana y su sobrina.

-Mira quien llegó brujita y por lo visto no de buen humor.

-Zelena- Reprochó la menor de las Mills- No quiero discutir.

-De acuerdo, no discutiremos de nuevo hermana pero no me voy a quedar callada mientras te veo destruirte.

-Esto suena al inicio de una discusión.

-Regina eres tan patética, tan cobarde, no eres más que la sombra de quien solías ser. No mereces lo bueno que la vida te da porque tú misma lo rechazas, me sorprende que aún no me apartes a mí ni a robín.

-¡Cállate Greeny!- Gritó Regina con una bola de fuego en la mano.

En ese instante Zelena reacciono abrazando fuertemente a su hija quien se había puesto a llorar por los gritos.

-Yo no quería… tu sabes que no sería capaz… lo siento.

-Es hora que soluciones tus mierdas- Gruño la mayor desapareciendo en una nube verde.

-¡No Zel!

Regina se dejó caer en la sala, lloró y repaso cada una de las palabras de su hermana.

Al día siguiente se quedó en cama sin avisar que faltaría al trabajo.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Zelena entrando a la habitación principal.

-Pensé que te habías ido para siempre.

-No exageres, sólo necesitaba tiempo, lo de ayer me afectó.

-No debí reaccionar así, lo siento Greeny.

-Yo lo siento también, dije cosas horribles.

-Pero ciertas.

Las hermanas Mills se quedaron acostadas un buen rato disfrutando solo de la compañía mutua.

-¿Robín está bien?- Preguntó la morena.

-Ella está bien, se quedó con la abuelita.

-No sabías como iba a reaccionar ¿cierto?

-No quería correr riesgos su majestad.

Las dos rieron y continuaron en la misma posición.

-Ya no soporto estar sin mi hijo y sin Emma-Confesó Regina.

-Vamos por ellos.

-Zel…

-Estoy harta de la maldita profecía, lucharemos contra lo que sea.

-Emma está casada a estas alturas, no puedo joderle la vida nuevamente.

-¿Joderle la vida? La vamos a rescatar hermana- Soltó la bruja animadamente- Esto va a funcionar.

Regina sonrió tímidamente y por un momento se dejó invadir por la emoción que transmitía su hermana mayor.

-De acuerdo Sis, iré por mi mujer, mi hijo y mis suegros.

-Creí que solo iríamos por la sheriff y Henry pero que pienses en los encantadores me agrada.

-Son familia.

.

.

.

Rápidamente planearon un viaje exprés, no había mucho que organizar, el plan era simple irían hasta Los Ángeles le contarían la verdad a todos y regresarían a Storybrook juntos.

Entrando la noche Zelena tomó a su hija en brazos, cogió la maleta con la mano libre y camino junto a su hermana hasta el auto que las llevaría al aeropuerto.

-Le he llamado a Snow, nos esperan en casa de Emma para desayunar- Comentó la bruja en cuanto abordaron el avión.

-Estaremos llegando en la madrugada, deberíamos descansar y verlos más tarde.

-No hay que retrasar lo inevitable Sis.

Regina suspiro, asintió levemente con la cabeza y espero tranquilamente a que el vuelo llegara a su destino.

Cuando el calor de California comenzó a sentirse los nervios de las Mills empezaron a nacer, ese era el día de la verdad, se jugarían el todo por el todo, lo que ocurriera durante el desayuno sería el comienzo de una nueva oportunidad o el final de una historia más.

-Hay que dormir unas horas- Dijo la morena cuando llegaron al hotel.

A pesar de querer descansar ninguna de las dos pudo cerrar los ojos por más de cinco minutos, prefirieron abrir el frigo bar y beber de las pequeñas botellas de vodka que tenían ahí.

-Apuesto que estoy más nerviosa que tu- Habló Zelena rompiendo el silencio.

-Sin duda alguna, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?

La pelirroja se encogió de brazos y bebió de su botellita.

-Creo que este es tu final feliz y no quiero que lo dejes escapar.

-Tu eres parte de mi final feliz Zel, tú y mi sobrina son lo que me mantienen viva.

-Lo se Regina, pero un final no está completo sin el amor verdadero.

-¿Quién lo diría? La _Wicked Wich_ siendo cursi.

Zelena lanzó un cojín hacia su hermana provocando que ésta soltara una carcajada,

-Es broma Greeny.

.

.

.

La mañana llegó y con ella un mensaje de Snow diciéndoles que el chofer de Emma las vería en el hotel en hora y media.

-El tiempo justo para un baño y estar presentables- Dijo Regina.

-Debimos haber dormido.

-Sin reproches, ahora báñate en lo que cuido a Robín.

Una hora y media más tarde las Mills entraban en el auto con el chofer que las llevaría hasta el hogar de Emma y Henry.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Demasiado, créeme Zelena que estoy aterrada.

.

.

.

-¡Que alegría! Las hemos echado de menos en la boda- Dijo David cuando llegaron.

-Fue una celebración en grande, Chris invitó a medio mundo- Agregó Mary Margaret.

-Lamentamos no asistir, pero no podía dejar a mi pueblo sin alcalde- Contestó Regina con fingido dolor..

-La alcaldesa se toma su trabajo muy en serio, por eso estamos aquí- Soltó Zelena haciendo reír a los encantadores.

-Pasen, Henry y Emma están acomodando la mesa en el jardín trasero- Dijo Mary tomando el brazo de Regina y caminando junto a ella- Están muy emocionados de tenerlas hasta han cocinado ellos mismos.

-Espero no morir intoxicada con los dotes culinarios de la señorita Swan.

Snow se rió con ganas logrando sacar una sonrisa a Regina quien moría de nervios.

-Señorita Mills- Grito Henry corriendo hasta abrazar a la morena- Que bueno es tenerla cerca.

-Cariño te he extrañado mucho.

-Mamá y yo preparamos el desayuno para ustedes- Dijo el muchacho con orgullo.

-Eso nos ha contado tu abuela.

-¿El señor Chris nos acompaña?- Preguntó Zelena al joven.

-Chris no estará hoy con nosotros- Soltó Henry con seriedad.

-Al parecer tuvo que salir por negocios- Se excusó David.

-Emma- Murmuro Regina al ver a su rubia.

-Regina, estas aquí.

Las dos se abrazaron con desesperación, se dejaron llevar por el momento ignorando todo y a todos quienes las rodeaban y se quedaron por varios minutos en esa posición.

-Espero un abrazo igual- Dijo Zelena rompiendo el momento.

Emma soltó una risa nerviosa al ver que eran observadas por todos.

-Hola Zelena- Dijo la rubia abrazando a su cuñada y a la pequeña Robín- Siéntense por favor, el desayuno está servido.

Todos comieron entre pláticas y algunos recuerdos de la boda.

-En lo que está el café podemos llevar a los peques al pasto- Dijo Snow a Zelena quien aceptó de inmediato.

Los hombres de la mesa entendieron la indirecta y se apartaron junto con las mujeres.

-¿Eres feliz Emma?- Preguntó la morena

-No

-¿Es por mi culpa?

-En cierta parte sí.

-Quiero solucionar mi error, vine por ti y por Henry, también por tus padres.

-Estoy casada Regina, no puedo dejar mi matrimonio así sin más.

-Vengan a Storybrook conmigo, yo me encargaré de contratar a un buen abogado para el divorcio.

-¡No conoces a Chris! Te mataría si se entera de esto, a mí después y por supuesto a mi hijo o mis padres.

-No lo haría.

-Te repito, no lo conoces.

-¡Y si tú lo conoces! ¿Por qué sigues con él?

La rubia se quedó callada y negó con la cabeza.

-Emma yo sé que hay muchas cosas que no entiendes pero te juro que en cuanto estés en mi pueblo las dudas que tienes se resolverán.

-No puedo arriesgarme.

-Emma te lo suplico ven conmigo.

-Yo te lo suplique la última vez que te vi y pareció no importarte.

-¿Lo haces por venganza?- Pregunto Regina con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo hago porque estoy casada.

-Es un simple contrato y todos los contratos se pueden disolver.

-Chris es un hombre poderoso, nadie puede contra él.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz por conseguir lo que quiero Emma, ese tal Chris no es rival para mí.

-¿Es eso cierto señorita Mills?- Pregunto Henry acercándose a las mujeres.

-Henry no es correcto meterse en pláticas ajenas- Reprendió la salvadora a su hijo.

-Lo es Henry, puedo protegerte a ti y a tu familia de quien sea.

Regina comenzaba a sentirse como hace mucho tiempo, fuerte, segura, convencida de quien era: LA REINA.

-Vamos ma, la señorita Mills puede ayudarnos.

-Henry no pienso discutir esto, por favor ve con tus abuelos.

El joven negó tristemente y se alejó.

-Chris te da miedo y a tu hijo también, no puedes vivir así.

-¡Así me tocó vivir! ¡Esta es mi vida, yo la escogí!

-No Emma, esta vida no es la tuya.

-Regina por favor vete, no me busques más.

-Me voy a ir Swan y no te buscaré pero si me necesitas sólo necesitas llamarme para tenerme a tus pies.

Regina llamó a su hermana, se despidió de los Charming, de su hijo y caminó fuera da la casa.

-¿Estas bien Sis?

-Muy bien, recordé quien soy y recordé que yo siempre tengo lo que quiero.

-¿La salvadora regresa con nosotras?

-No, al menos no hoy.

.

.

.

 **2 MESES DESPUES**

-Es aquí mamá, estoy seguro- Decía Henry convencido.

-Chico no hay nada ¿Estás seguro?

-El mapa dice que falta muy poco… ¡Es ahí!- Gritó el muchacho al ver el letrero de bienvenida.

-No grites vas a despertar a los abuelos y a tu tío.

-Mamá estamos a salvo aquí, Chris nunca nos va a encontrar.

-Eso espero chico, ahora busquemos a Regina- Dijo Emma cruzando la línea que separa Storybrook del mundo.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO: FINAL**

 **Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios.**

 **Si han leído alguna de mis otras historias díganme cual y díganme también cual les gustaría que actualice.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es 100% mía y la publico sin fin de lucro.**

-Mamá estamos a salvo aquí, Chris nunca nos va a encontrar.

-Eso espero chico, ahora busquemos a Regina- Dijo Emma cruzando la línea que separa Storybrook del mundo.

Emma condujo unos minutos por la avenida principal y se detuvo justo en la entrada del restaurante de la abuelita.

-Bajare para preguntar por Regina ¿Quieres que te compre algo?

-Un chocolate con canela y unos bocadillos para los abuelos.

-Anotado chico.

La rubia entro en Granny´s dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¿Le ayudo en algo señorita?- Pregunto la abuelita con nerviosismo en la voz.

-Llamaré a Regina- murmuro Ruby a su abuela.

-Soy Emma Swan, estoy buscando a la alcaldesa Mills ¿Me podría decir dónde encontrarla?

-Ella vive en la mansión que esta al final de la calle, pero no creo que la atienda a estas horas.

-Claro, que tonta soy. Ya es tardísimo.

-La alcaldesa viene en camino- Informó Ruby con su móvil en la mano.

-Wow… bueno…gracias, supongo- Contesto Emma.

-Puedes esperarla en una mesa, te llevaré algo de cenar- Dijo la loba con una sonrisa.

-Mi hijo, mi hermano y mis padres están en el auto, les diré que bajen.

-Genial, iré preparando chocolate para todos.

Los encantadores junto con Henry y el bebe Neal se unieron a la rubia en la cafetería, la familia se sentó en una mesa y esperaron sus bebidas.

-Al parecer la mesera llamó a Regina y ella está en camino para acá- Comentó Emma con cansancio en la voz.

-Has manejado mucho, deberías descansar y ver a la señorita Mills mañana- Dijo Henry siendo interrumpido por el sonido de una campanilla.

-Están aquí- Soltó Regina con lágrimas seguida por su hermana.

-Sabía que lograrías llegar a Storybrook- Le dijo Zelena a Henry.

-¿Tienen sus recuerdos de vuelta?- preguntó Regina después de saludar a todos.

-¿De qué hablas?- Respondió Emma con la duda marcada en su rostro.

-No lo entiendo- Murmuro Regina para sí misma.

-La profecía, recuerda que Emma tiene que pagar por todas las historias que ha cambiado, esto tiene que ser el precio- Le dijo la pelirroja a su hermana.

-¿Un beso de amor verdadero servirá?- Pregunto la alcaldesa.

-Estoy perdida ¿De qué tanto hablan?- Soltó Snow

-Pronto entenderán, confía en mi Snow- Respondió la morena- Por ahora permítanme llevarlos a mi casa para que se instalen.

-No queremos incomodarte Regina, ni siquiera sabes porque estamos aquí- Dijo David.

-No es necesario que lo digan, puedo intuirlo.

-Si quieren pueden quedarse en su loft… es decir en el loft que tenemos disponible- Propuso la mayor de las Mills.

-Son muy amables, aceptamos- Dijeron David y Mary.

Regina se acercó a Ruby para pagar la cuenta, se despidió y acompañó a sus invitados hasta el loft que pertenecía a los encantadores.

-¿Señorita Mills sería mucha molestia si me quedo en su casa?- Preguntó Henry.

A Regina se le encogió el corazón al mirar a su hijo quien a pesar de verse mayor seguía siendo un niño al menos para ella.

-Me encantaría que pasaras la noche conmigo, eres bienvenido.

-¿Puedo unirme?- Susurro la rubia solo para Regina.

-Señorita Swan esperaba que lo preguntara.

-Bien lo mejor será que todos descansemos, mañana podemos ponernos al día y platicar sobre lo que los trajo hasta aquí- Dijo Zelena y salió del loft.

-Nos vemos mañana mamá, papá- Comentó Emma siguiendo a las Mills.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión la pelirroja subió a su habitación con la excusa de morir de sueño.

-Tengo una habitación especial para ti Henry, es la segunda puerta a la izquierda subiendo las escaleras- informo la morena.

El muchacho asintió y subió.

-¿Dormiré contigo?- Pregunto Emma.

-Por supuesto, ven- Respondió Regina tomando la mano de su mujer y guiándola hasta su cuarto.

-La puerta hasta el fondo- Susurro la rubia.

-¿Disculpa?

-La puerta hasta el fondo es la que lleva a tu habitación ¿Por qué lo sé?

-Pronto lo recordarás Emma, se paciente.

Ambas mujeres entraron al cuarto y con extrema naturalidad comenzaron a besarse.

-Desde que entre a tu pueblo siento que todo está en orden, me siento en casa- Decía Emma sobre los labios de la morena.

-Prométeme que cuando todos tus recuerdos lleguen no me odiarás por haberte separado de mí.

-Regina no tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-Swan promételo.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo.

Regina sonrió tranquilamente y continuo besando a su mujer, la abrazo y poco a poco la llevó hasta la cama.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he echado de menos Emma pero por mucho que lo quiera creo que no es el momento- Gruño la morena estando encima de la salvadora- El beso aún no funciona.

-Estoy comenzando a molestarme por no entender nada.

-Confía en mí, buscaré la manera de que entiendas todo muy pronto- Soltó la morena dejando libre a Emma- ahora señorita Swan por favor vaya al vestidor y use una de mis pijamas.

La rubia asintió a regañadientes y obedeció.

-¡No sabía que dormías con _Jersey_ de los _Patriots_!- Gritó la sheriff desde el vestidor.

-Yo no duermo con un jodido _Jersey_ seguro es de…

-¿De quién? ¿Alguna ex novia?- Preguntó Emma ya en el dormitorio.

-…Seguro es de Zelena.

La rubia pareció convencerse con esa explicación y su sonrisa regresó de inmediato.

-No creí necesario ponerme un pantalón o shorts, espero no te moleste.

-¡Oh Swan! Estas haciendo esto muy difícil.

Emma se acostó en su lado de la cama y abrazo a Regina.

-Tengo un problema- Susurro la salvadora en la oreja de su mujer- Me separé de Chris y a estas alturas debe de estar buscándome por todos lados, incluso aquí.

-Dudo que te encuentre aquí, créeme es imposible aun así quiero que dejemos solucionado eso antes de romper la profecía.

-Profecías, besos de amor verdadero, recuerdos que tienen que volver, todo parece sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-Es más un cuento de salvadoras y reinas malvadas.

-Tu seguro eres la salvadora, eres perfecta, eres buena no te imagino como una reina malvada.

-¿Te puedo contar una historia?- Preguntó Regina cuando entendió porque su beso no había funcionado.

-Ajaam.

-Hace algún tiempo existió una mujer que perdió al hombre que amaba por culpa de una pequeña niña, ésta mujer se hundió tanto en la oscuridad que la única manera de salir adelante fue buscando venganza.

-¿Quería vengarse de la niña?

-Así es, quería hacerla sufrir porque pensaba que de esa manera su dolor sería calmado.

-Pero ella sólo era una niña.

-Eso no importaba, nunca importó- Suspiro Regina sintiendo el aliento cálido de Emma en su nuca- Durante años existió una cacería entre ellas, la niña creció y se convirtió en una mujer, una mujer que tuvo que vivir escondida, robando y huyendo mientras que su verdugo se volvía cada vez más mala y más poderosa.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de la niña?

-Snow

-¿Y el de la mujer?

-Dejo de tener nombre en el momento que su primer amor murió, ella simplemente se convirtió en la reina malvada.

-Interesante, continúa por favor.

-La reina torturaba a cuantas personas se cruzaba en su camino, les arrancaba el corazón y los mataba sin sentir siquiera un poco de culpa, si eran aliados de Snow su destino era peor, se convertían en objetos de tortura o de satisfacción sexual para los hombres al servicio de la reina.

La morena apretó la mandíbula al recordar esos años y con pesar continuó su relato.

-Snow siguió adelante con su vida, encontró a su alma gemela y juntos tuvieron una hermosa bebe, al mismo tiempo la reina había encontrado una manera de destruir la felicidad de quien se la había arrebatado.

-Les quito a su hija- Susurro la rubia.

-Hizo más que eso querida, les robo sus memorias a ellos y a todos sus seres queridos, a la bebe le tocó un destino aun peor.

-Regina no tienes por qué seguir, esta historia parece que te lastima.

La alcaldesa ignoró el comentario y habló.

-La bebe fue llevada a un lugar lejos de sus padres, vivió en hogares temporales creyendo que nadie la amaba pues en sus pensamientos sus padres la habían abandonado en las orillas de una carretera.

-Pero todo eso cambio- Dijo Emma- cambió cuando un niño se presentó en su puerta veintiocho años después diciendo que era el hijo que había dado en adopción diez años atrás.

-Emma- Susurro Regina.

-Shhh…la mujer lo llevó hasta su madre adoptiva, una imponente morena que quiso alejar y destruir a la madre biológica de su hijo, pero no contaba con que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Regina comenzó a llorar y se permitió pegarse aún más al cuerpo de su amada.

-Durante años la madre biológica del muchacho lucho para que su némesis encontrara paz y lo hizo, encontró paz y amor en la persona que menos esperaba.

-Pero te alejé de mi- Dijo Regina con la voz rota.

-Sé que tuviste una buena razón, una que espero me cuentes mañana porque en serio necesito saberlo, debo entender porque estuve viviendo un infierno durante un año con un hombre que me trataba menos que a basura.

La morena se giró y enfrentó cara a cara a la rubia.

-No puedo cambiar eso y lo siento.

-Apuesto a que lo sientes, creo que este año no ha sido fácil para ti tampoco.

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido estar lejos de mi hijo, de ti, incluso de tus padres.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos únicamente.

-Te perdono Regina Mills- Dijo Emma después de unos minutos- Te perdono por todo, no sólo por haberme alejado de ti, te perdono también por haberme dejado huérfana durante 28 años, por quererme matar con aquella receta de manzana… por todo.

-Emma yo no sé si lo merezco.

-Lo mereces, ahora ven aquí- Soltó la salvadora- Bésame y devolvámosles los recuerdos a los demás.

Se besaron como la primera vez llenas de deseo, pasión y sobre todo amor.

-Emma soy tuya en cuerpo, mente y alma, te pertenezco puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

-Lo que quiero hacerte en este momento tendrá que esperar porque muero de sueño, maneje durante días para llegar hasta aquí.

-Te amo Emma Swan.

-Te amo Regina Mills.

Volvieron a la posición en la que estaban al principio, la morena de espaldas a la rubia y ésta abrazándola por la cintura.

-Hay una profecía contra la que tenemos que luchar- murmuro la morena.

-Lo haremos mañana.

-Esa fue la razón por la que te alejé.

-Gina por favor hablemos mañana de esto.

-¿No podrías sacrificar tus horas de sueño para escucharme Swan?- Gruño la morena girándose para quedar cara a cara.

-No más sacrificios en ésta familia- Contestó la sheriff con una sonrisa marca Charming.

-Bien, creo que estoy de acuerdo, pero sería una lástima que la salvadora no pruebe mi fruto prohibido o mejor aún yo probar el suyo- ronroneo la alcaldesa bajando hasta el centro de su mujer.

-Un sacrificio más está bien- Jadeo Emma dejándose llevar por el momento.

 **POR FIN PUDE TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **ESPERO LA DISFRUTARAN.**

 **ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO POCO A POCO TODAS LAS QUE HE DEJADO A MEDIAS, SOLO DENME UN POCO DE TIEMPO, LA INSPIRACIÓN NO SIEMPRE ME LLEGA.**

 **LES JURO QUE TODAS SERAN COMPLETADAS.**


End file.
